marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:Damn Bundys
|image = |caption = Al meets Lucifer (guest star Robert Englund) after wishing to sell his soul in "Damn Bundys" in Season 11 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 11 |episode = 21 |overall = 256 |network = FOX |production = 11.20 |imdb = tt0642250/ |guests = James Brown Robert Englund John Welsh John Cirigliano Alex Ardenti Erik Kramer Curtis Conway Raymont Harris |taping = February 21, 1997 |airdate = April 28, 1997 |writers = Ben Montanio & Vince Cheung |directors = Richard Correll |previous = "Lez Be Friends" |next = "Desperate Half-Hour (Part 1)" }} Damn Bundys is the 21st episode of season 11 of Married... with Children, also the 256th overall series episode. Directed by Richard Correll and written by Ben Montanio & Vince Cheung, it premiered on FOX-TV on April 28, 1997. Synopsis Al makes a pact with Lucifer (Robert Englund) to play with the Chicago Bears to take them to Super Bowl in exchange for his soul. When Al insists on not quitting after his aim is achieved, Lucifer sends him to Hell, where he meets his entire family, who are now dead. As his life is exactly the same as on Earth, he challenges Lucifer to a football match for returning to life. Plot Summary Al sells his soul to Lucifer so he can play for the Bears. Al's playing takes the team to the Super Bowl, but unfortunately, the deal was only to lead them to the championship, but not be able to play. Al insists on playing, but without the Devil's help, he's reduced to his original athleticism at the start of the episode. He gets tackled so hard on the first play that he dies. After being taken to Hell, Al's finds his planned torment to be enjoyable: being forced to eat nothing but Weenie Tots (his favorite food), having to spend eternity in the bathroom, and never seeing his family again. The Devil changes his plan and forces Al to have spend an eternity with his family and the D'Arcys. 300 years later, Bud has grown crab claws (which keep puncturing his blow-up doll), Kelly is a gargoyle (which scares off her dates), Peggy has hooves (unable to use the TV remote) and the Darcys have to endure Al's insults. Al challenges Lucifer to a football game to be sent back to Earth. Lucifer assembles a much stronger football team consisting of Eric the Red, Atilla the Hun, Genghis Khan, Brutus and a man called The Lion, who consistently stop the Bundys and D'Arcys from making touchdowns. Just as Al goes to catch the game-winning ball when Jefferson throws a Hail Mary, Lucifer freezes time and gives Al two options: Catch the ball and send everyone back to Earth as part of the deal or drop the ball and be sent back to Earth along with three Hell babes holding moneybags. Al chooses to catch the ball and wakes up in his house, revealing that he was knocked out after catching chips from Jefferson and falling onto the dinner table. As Al remarks it was a dream, he pulls out a box of candy Lucifer gave him while in Hell and remarks "There's no Hell like home." Trivia *Robert Englund is best known as the original Freddy Krueger from the "Nightmare on Elm Street" franchise, and this is one of his relatively rare purely comedic performances. *This is the only episode to feature CGI effects, which were initially added as a tie in to Fox's special airing of the film 'The Mask.' *The title is a reference to the 1955 musical comedy Damn Yankees. *When Bud is talking on different cell phones and mentions "Show me the money", it is a reference to the 1996 romantic film "Jerry Maguire" *The Bundys and the D'Arcys have spent 300 years in hell which makes around 109570 days. When Marcy comes to the Bundy home, Al says the D'Arcys have visited 7916042 times. This means that the D'Arcys have been visiting the Bundys at least 72 times a day. *Martial arts legend "Judo" Gene LeBell appears in this episode as Brutus. *Al's ending line of "There's no Hell like home" is a reference to the 1939 musical film The Wizard of Oz. Goofs *When Al is places a broom in Peg's hand before the devil unfreezes her and Jefferson, she can clearly be seen blinking her eyes. Also Jefferson's hands are in a different position when he is unfrozen and opens the beer can. *Whenever Al's getting attacked and pinned on the floor by the Devil's Football team, you can clearly see a mattress on the floor several times. Recurring Cast/Regulars *Lucky the Dog as Lucky Bundy Guest starring *James Brown as Himself *Robert Englund as Lucifer *John Welsh as Clerk *John Cirigliano as Napoleon Bonaparte *Alex Ardenti as Hunky Guy *Erik Kramer as Himself *Curtis Conway as Himself *Raymont Harris as Himself *"Judo" Gene LeBell as Brutus (Uncredited) Category:Season 11 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes